a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child""s crib having a releasable side that can be raised and lowered at will. More particularly, it relates to such a crib wherein the hardware that secures and controls the movement of the releasable side is completely concealed and inaccessible whether the side is in a raised or lowered position.
(b) Description of Related Art
For convenience and ease of use, most child""s cribs are provided with at least one side that can be lowered for better access to the child. While movement of the side changes the structure of the crib, it must be effected without weakening the rigidity of the crib assembly. By regulation and practice, it is now recognized that the mechanism for latching and locking movable crib sides, should engage automatically and should require two separate positive and simultaneous actions to release the locking mechanism that holds the side in a raised position.
Perhaps the most common crib hardware for a releasable side, is a vertical rod mounted parallel to each crib end post and extending through grommets in the top and bottom rails of the side. A latching bar is provided along the bottom rail, which projects into and engages stationary catch elements on the surface of the end posts. The latching bar is spring biased and the catch elements are configured so that simultaneous turning of the bar and a slight lifting of the side, is required to release the latch and permit lowering of the side.
The presence of exposed hardware is objectionable in crib structures. Aside from being aesthetical disturbing, children find hardware a curiosity that demands investigation, touching and tasting. Exposed hardware projections act to catch children""s garments and crib bedding, and at worst, raise the risk of laceration. Exposed hardware cavities create the threat of having a child""s tiny fingers pinched as the side is raised or lowered.
There are many crib designs that attempt to minimize the exposure of babies to the potential attractions and dangers of crib hardware. For example, the gap between the ends of a releasable crib side and ends of the crib has been reduced by the simple expedient of providing posts at the ends of the side, with mounting hardware coupling the posts to the adjacent crib ends. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,436, to Schwartz, illustrates a design with slotted end posts providing a guide path for spring biased locking pins in the side posts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,593, to Pham, shows a pin guiding track embedded in the end posts which engage a spring loaded pin mounted in the side post. Until the present invention, there has been no successful design that completely concealed the crib hardware whether the side was in its raised or lowered position.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a safe and secure child""s crib.
Another important object of the present invention to provide a child""s crib with an improved latching mechanism for a releasable side.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide improved latching hardware and guide means for a crib side that remain concealed whether the side is raised or lowered.
The present invention features a child""s crib with a releasable side, that contains no exposed hardware for effecting the mounting, latching, or movement of the side.
The present invention also features unique latching and guide hardware adapted for mounting within the end posts of a crib side, to the support the crib ends while latching and guiding transitional movements of the crib side.
According to the invention, there is provided a child""s crib having a releasable side interposed between crib ends; coupling elements bridge each side and the adjacent end, at the upper and lower sections of each side; the spacing between the coupling elements being less than the height of the side; latching and guide elements are mounted within and below the surface of the side end posts engaging respective coupling elements; whereby the coupling elements are always within the transit path of the side and the latching and guide elements are concealed in proximity to the end posts at all times.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided latching hardware for a releasable side crib including a guide element, a latching/guide mechanism, and several coupling elements; the upper guide element having an elongated slot for engagement with one of the coupling elements; the latching/guide mechanism having an elongated slot for guiding the other coupling element, said slot terminating in a latching cavity with biasing means that releasably retain the associated coupling element; both the guide element and the latching/guide mechanism being adapted for mounting below the surface of an end post of the crib side.